


angel of the holy night

by survivalinstinctvalkyria



Series: Survivalinstinctvalkyria's Enstars Ficember 2018 [5]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: A few hours late I'm tired, Gen, the fic title + bio comes from Eichi's Noel card
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 20:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16878534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/survivalinstinctvalkyria/pseuds/survivalinstinctvalkyria
Summary: "Let us create a stage (world) of joy... ♪"☆Eichi discovers the Christmas spirit whilst gift shopping with Ritsu and Hajime.☆Enstars Ficember Day 5: R̶Y̶U̶S̶E̶I̶T̶A̶I̶/Favorite Club (Tea Club)





	angel of the holy night

**Author's Note:**

> I tried really hard but I'm tired

“Are you really sure it's okay for me to use your money?” Hajime asks again, looking up to his club's president.

“Of course I'm sure, I have more than enough,” Eichi responds, eyes wandering over the expanse of shops. “Christmastime is the time of love and giving, so I'll no doubt have an interest in how someone like you celebrates it. Now come along, Ritsu-kun, Hajime-kun, it's your job to show me around.”

Slumped against Eichi's side, Ritsu lets out an exaggerated groan. “Where are we heading first?”

“I have no preference!” Hajime is quick to respond, and Eichi chuckles.

“How about the bookstore to start, then?”

They both nod, and guide Eichi to the store, explaining different stores to him along the way.

“Oh, it's modern-looking, I expected it to look more like a library,” Eichi comments once they enter.

“They've gotta market the books more than a library does,” Ritsu explains. “Let's split up to look for books, then meet up at the cafe.”

“So we'll meet in about… half an hour?” Hajime asks.

“That sounds good, Hajime-kun. Now let's get to it; good luck, you, too—and remember, when you're with me, you have no budget.”

A half hour later, the three of them are munching on pastries, crowded around a table in the cafe, each with a stack of books at their side.

“I guess I'll start,” Eichi speaks up after finishing his pastry. “The book on doves and the collective biography of famous magicians is for Wataru; these thick war-themed novels are for Yuzuru, as well the cleaning supply catalog; Tori gets these kid-friendly manga I found, and this fairytale book; Mao gets the first volume to this manga series; and the presents for you two are a secret.”

“Aren't you forgetting someone?” Ritsu inquiries.

Eichi's smile is a row of pure white. “You noticed. This pile here,” he motions to the slightly smaller pile on his other side, “Is all for Keito. I got him a few novels, an entire manga series, and this big book on anatomy.”

“You really do spoil him, don't you, Eichi Onii-san?” Hajime notes.

“What can I say? I can't help myself when it comes to him.”

“Gross, Ecchan, keep the PDA to yourself.”

Eichi bites his lip in a pout, kicking Ritsu under the table.

“Um!” Hajime starts, coughing to get their attention. “I-I'll go next, then. This pile of books is all for my little siblings. This book on rabbits is for Nii-chan, this booking on acting is for Tomoya-kun, and this book about the Olympics is for Mitsuru-kun.”

“Ah, Haa-kun's really nice to his unit, huh?” Shaking his head, Ritsu stretches before he starts explaining his stack. “This book on Mozart is for Ou-sama.”

“Doesn't he have Mozart?” Eichi cuts in, and Ritsu grins, coy and cat-like.

“That's why I got it for him,” he drawls. “Anyway, this book about makeup is for Nacchan, this photography book is for Secchan, and this chess board is for Suu-chan. And this entire stack of manga is for Maa-kun.”

Looking over the different piles of books in front of him, Eichi can't help but smile.

“All of these people, and you really do care for each and every one of them,” he starts.

“Isn't that normal?” Hajime responds.

“For you, maybe, but for me, it's absolutely amazing. Last year, I dreaded Christmas, because I had to spend it all alone, thinking that nobody loved me or cared. But here you are, hand choosing each of these people a book because of how well you know, and putting care into each decision. Hell, here I am, doing the same. If someone like me can be swayed by such a thing as good cheer for the people around us, I believe this 'Christmas Spirit’ everyone always preaches would be a worthwhile investment.

Ritsu nods, slowly, clearly pondering what Eichi just said.

“You always need to make things extravagant, Ecchan. Hey, if we're done here, let's move on to the next store.”

Balancing the bags around his arms, Eichi let's Hajime and Ritsu walk in front of him so that he can get his act together.

Once he's done, he looks up to see a quaint corner store.

“Then let’s head to that trinket store over there, shall we?”

“T-That one!?” Hajime squeaks. “I don't mean to be rude, but isn't that place a bit extravagant for Christmas shopping?”

“Are you forgetting who Ecchan is? Let him pay, let him pay, and all your worries will go away.”

“I didn't know you did poetry, Ritsu-kun.”

“I'm multi-talented. So… money, gimme.” He grabs at Eichi's bag, but Eichi is quick to flinch away.

“I'm not just going to give you money, Ritsu-kun,” he huffs. “At least show me what you're buying first.”

“Fine, then,” Ritsu responds flatly. “Let's not waste time; let's go.”

Eichi loops his arm around both Hajime’s and Ritsu’s, leading them over to the store.

It's a moderately small store, but clearly high-end, with brightly shining displays reflecting rainbows off of the diamonds that at least a quarter of the products seem to adorn. Most of the items are fancy, little trinkets, many of them now being Christmas-themed in time with the season. There's even a Swarovski section stuffed into the corner.

Ritsu automatically gravitates towards the Swarovski figures, tugging on Eichi's shirt and pointing at set of chess pieces.

“That one's Ou-sama,” he whispers, pointing at the king. “And there's Secchan,” he moves to the Bishop, then the queen. “And Nacchan.” His finger brushes over the rook, “Here's Suu-chan.” Finally, his finger lands in the knight's direction. “And this one is me. It's Knights.”

His tone is affectionate when he finishes, full of a warmth that he doesn't seem to realize exists within him. It's endearing, and Eichi raises a hand to stroke through his hair.

“If that's the case,” Hajime starts, voice equally as quaint. “Then these little bunnies are  _ Ra*bits _ , right?”

Eichi's other hand goes to Hajime's hair.

“And that would make those doves  _ fine _ .”

Hajime giggles, all sweet, like the bells ringing for joy outside have entered their lite sanctuary. “They're all very beautiful, aren't they?”

“They are,” Ritsu affirms.

Eichi nods, looking for a cashier—they shouldn't be out of budget at all.

As he goes to pay for the three sets while Hajime and Ritsu browse other wares, he makes a mental note to get in contact with Leo and Nazuna.

If it's like this, he's more than happy to share the Christmas joy.

**Author's Note:**

> I really like these three


End file.
